


40 Tons of Trouble

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truckers, Fluff, M/M, Romance Book Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Written for Unconventional Courtship romance book prompt:385) 40 TONNES OF TROUBLE – Connie FlynnMoving on down the highway… That's all Jensen (Cat Deangelo) wants to do, but it's getting harder and harder. That's because someone's trying to ruin Family Business Trucking (Deangelo’s Trucking). Jensen's trucks have suffered a rash of break-ins, and a slimy competitor keeps underbidding him and offering to buy him out.Worse, Jensen's at odds with his sister and brother. They want him to get out from behind the wheel and take over the day-to-day running of the family company—from behind a desk!Then Jensen takes on a six-foot-five certified 'stunner' as a temporary co-driver and his problems really escalate! Right along with his heart rate…





	40 Tons of Trouble

“No.”

“Look, Jensen. We could use your help. Margaret is retiring and it’s the perfect opportunity for you to slot right in the office where we need you the most.”

“You or Josh have been trying to get me in the office for how long now? Why would you think it would work when it hasn’t for, what, fifteen years?” Jensen paused. “If Dad couldn’t do it, what makes you think you could?”

“You’ve been on the road since you were twenty two. Don’t you think it’s been long enough?”

“I’d have been on the road longer than that if Dad hadn’t guilted me into going to college.”

Jensen’s sister sighed. “We all know that -”

“Then lay off, Mac. I mean it.”

“It’s too dangerous for you to be on the road anymore. Bart ended up in the hospital last week, or did you forget that?” Mac tried desperately.

“Bart is five foot nothing and too sweet to fight through cobwebs and you know that, Mac. I’m not taking any more chances than any of our drivers, and that’s the way I want it. Even Dad hopped in the trucks from time to time. You remember that? How he said he wouldn’t get anyone to do anything he wouldn’t do himself first?”

“ _Sometimes_ , Jensen. He wasn’t on the road constantly.” Mac paused for a moment then continued carefully, “Look, if this is because you’re not really over -”

“You say her name and I will hang up and tell Mom all about the man you’re dating – you know the one that’s barely out of college and looks like a Backstreet Boy?”

“What are you talking about? I’m not dating… Are you saying you’d lie to our mother just to get me in trouble?”

“I’ve done it before. What makes you think I’d be against it now?”

“Oh, I don’t know, the fact that _you’re no longer twelve years old_?”

Jensen laughed out loud at the exasperation in his sister’s tone.

“Mom worries about you, you know. We all do.”

“I know, Mac. But I’m fine and I’m doing what I love. No one’s going to stop me from being on the road. Not you, not Mom, and sure as hell not Pellegrino.”

“We don’t know it’s him for sure, Jensen.”

“He’s the one outbidding me at every turn, so, yeah, we know it’s him.”

“About that.”

“Oh god, what now?”

“Remember that security firm you hired?”

“You mean Chris?”

“He’s a lot more than just your old friend, you know. We’ve taken the measures he suggested and our storage spaces should be good and safe from attack now. We’ve also increased security for the trucks themselves. You’ve gotta come in and get your truck done.”

Jensen frowned. “What did they do to the trucks?”

“Just a couple of additions. I don’t know much about it. You know that was never my thing.”

Mac’s words sounded right, but something was off in her tone. He’d known his sister long enough to know when she was lying about something or leaving something important out. “Alright,” he drawled. “This run is done tomorrow and I’ll be back in town by the end of day.”

“Great, we’ll get you all set up for the next run since you insist on continuing.”

Jensen flipped idly through the schedules on his tablet. “I’ll spend the night then pick up the Smithson load the next day. We’ve got the Carlson shipment about fifty miles from there I can bring back.”

Mac was silent for a bit, then replied. “Alright. I’ll put you on the manifests.”

“Thanks, Sis. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. See you soon. Be careful, Jensen, alright?”

“Will do.”

**

Even when he was on the road, Jensen kept a close watch on everything that happened to his business. Everyone knew it was Pellegrino, but there was never any proof of his involvement, so there wasn’t much that could be done.

It started when Pellegrino first came into the shipping business. Back then, it had been a war between Jensen’s Dad and Mark’s, and Family Business seemed to come out slightly on top. Old man Pellegrino was ruthless, but he had standards, and he considered any wins or losses just plain good business – even if it wasn’t on his part.

His son Mark was very different.

When trying to undercut the Family Business didn’t work – money was one thing but people in the south were unfailingly loyal to favored businesses – things started happening around the Family Business property. Trucks were broken into, trailers were vandalized and damaged, and the fire that broke out in a storage are might have been unrelated, but Jensen didn’t really think so.

When Mark started to underbid Jensen on just about every new contract and Bart had ended up in the hospital when he went to get something he’d forgotten in his truck and interrupted some people who shouldn’t have been anywhere near Family Business, Jensen had finally had enough.

He called Chris and told him there had to be someone on the inside and all about everything that was going on. Chris and his team started work the next day.

**

Jensen showed up at Family Business still yawning and barely through his second coffee. He greeted Chris with a halfhearted back slap and a grin.

“So what are these couple of additions that will make my truck safer and how long it is going to take to put them on?”

Chris grinned. “They’re right through here,” Chris gestured and pushed Jensen toward a reception area, “and it won’t take but a second.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes, unsettled by Chris’ wicked grin. They stopped in front of a man and his dog.

“Tada!” Chris said, pointing at the man who smiled and stood up.

“Jensen?” He said. “Hi, I’m Jared. Sadie and I are going to ride with you for awhile.” Sticking out his hand, he grinned wide, “until all this mess with your rival gets cleaned up anyway.”

Jensen just stared. Jared was a good four inches taller than him and that was unusual in and of itself. He was also gorgeous. _Dammit._ He dropped his eyes down Jared’s broad shoulders and long torso, lingering on his outstretched hand. He shook it purely on instinct then looked at Chris.

“I haven’t had enough coffee for this. What the fuck, Chris?”

He turned back to Jared, who’s smile had faltered.

“Be right back, Jared, I need to assassinate a former friend. Won’t be long.” Chris yelped when Jensen dragged him back through the door.

There was a lot of yelling. A few threats (on both sides). A couple new voices and more yelling, but then Jensen came slamming back through the door and did his best to smile at Jared.

“Looks like it’s you and me, kid. You ready to go?”

Jared looked wary, but they were in the truck and down the road within the next hour.

**

Now, Jensen was never what you’d call a people person. He had friends of course and loved his friendly neighborhood barbecues like anyone else, but… Well, when he was in his truck it was _his_ domain – his private rolling sanctuary. It was what ultimately broke his relationship with… well, his last relationship.

Okay, fine, broke probably wasn’t a big enough word for it, if you wanted to get technical about it. It was more like him being on the road (and, you know, not taking her along even for a short trip no matter how many times she asked) had taken the proverbial sledgehammer to his and the-woman-who-shall-not-be-named’s erstwhile relationship.

And if you wanted to be _really_ technical about it, it was mostly Jensen’s fault, he’d give her that without even fighting about it. But spray painting The Other Woman in five foot high bright pink letters across his tractor AND trailer was petty as fuck and not something Jensen would ever forgive. It had taken him two weeks and a lot of work to get it all removed and the clear coat repaired. The laughter he had to put up with in the meantime wasn’t all that awesome either.

And now, here he was, sitting in a cloud of Jared Padalecki’s sweet, woodsy scent and dog hair. He was less than pleased. Mostly about the fact he wasn’t as upset about it as he should be, if he was ever actually honest with himself.

Jared was big, strong and intimidating and Sadie was always vigilant and took to spending her days in a cramped truck like it was nothing new. They kept their eyes peeled for danger and helped Jensen as much as they could. That wasn’t the problem.

The problem was that they were also sweet, hilarious and adorable. Jensen didn’t realize exactly how much of a problem they really were until he was barreling down the interstate listening to Jared sing (a little flat and a little too deep) while Sadie wuffed and occasionally howled along – and he realized it didn’t even annoy him. Not even a little.

He’d nearly run the truck over the center line when he realized it might actually make him a little bit happy. This… This was not good. Not good at all.

**

They were on their fifth run together when it finally happened. The dreaded (or perhaps anticipated?) overnight stay. Jensen had stammered his way through explaining to Jared they’d have to stay the night during their next run and that Mac could only find one motel in the area that allowed dogs. Jared just smiled and started planning what to put in his overnight bag while Jensen died a little bit inside.

It was maybe a sign from god when they got there and there was only one room available. He was angrily dialing Mac then the lady behind the desk apologized for giving away one of their rooms.

“Family reunion,” she whispered conspiratorially. “The person that booked the rooms didn’t know that Howard and Jamie were on the outs and refused to share a room.”

Jensen showed as many teeth as he could and hoped it looked like a smile.

“Your room is a double though, so there’s plenty of room for the two of you,” she said handing him two key cards. “You’re right up front. Truck parking is to the right of where your room is. Check out is 11am. Just push zero if you need a wake up call or extra blankets. Ice machine is beside room 134 on the other side. Take out list is below the TV, and the bible is in the nightstand just like it always is in the movies, but we have copies of all the other religious books in there too just to be fair.” She honest to god winked at him then, and continued, “We have a continental breakfast and a wafflemaker from 6am to noon and our coffee is actually good. Enjoy your stay!”

Jensen thought about how much he hated her on his way back out to the truck. No one should be that happy. Ever. One glance at Jared’s smiling face though, and he amended that thought pretty quickly – no one that works _in a motel_ should ever be that chipper. There that was better.

Jared took their shared accommodations with a grace that Jensen clearly never learned and took Sadie for a walk as soon as he dropped his bag inside the door. Jensen was just getting out of the shower when he got back.

Jensen looked up from toweling his hair when Jared didn’t say anything. Jared was always saying _something_. He caught Jared staring at his naked chest. Oh. _Oh._

And that? Well that clearly crossed some imaginary line in the fight Jensen hadn’t even been aware he’d been fighting with himself. “Do something for you?”

Jared dragged his eyes away from the occasional drip of water darkening the waist of Jensen's sweat pants. “It might.”

Oh and wasn’t Jared defiant when he wanted to be? Jensen liked that _a lot_. So much so that he was a little bit hazy on exactly how he got across the room with his tongue in Jared’s mouth. Eh, specifics weren’t that important anyway.

A handful of kisses and a couple desperate blowjobs later, Jensen shooed Jared off to shower with the promise of pizza when he got done.

Jensen was freaking out over just how much he _wasn’t_ freaking out. There was no shock, no worry – just a gut deep need to know what Jared sounded like when Jensen was fucking him and if his hair would bounce when Jared was riding him or if it would end up sweaty and lank and stuck in Jared’s stubble.

He wanted to know what Jared was like in the morning. He wanted, god help him, he wanted to push Jared away when he tried to kiss him with stinky morning breath and after too much garlic. He wanted to lick Jared’s sweaty chest and armpit and listen to him laugh and watch him cringe.

He wanted to come home from a run and have Sadie meet him at the door as he went to find Jared grilling steaks again because that’s what he does best. He wanted to take Jared and Sadie with him on the road sometimes, too, when the road got too long and the night got too dark, and if that didn’t point toward insanity, Jensen didn’t know what would. He wanted things he’d never wanted before, not out loud anyway.

He wanted what he’d hoped for but pretended not to need. He wanted Jared.

And, when he dropped Jared off at the office with a kiss and a promise to be by his house in an hour or so, the look of utter shock on his siblings faces? Well, maybe that was okay too.

  


  



End file.
